Feliz, feliz Navidad, Hogwarts
by Natharell
Summary: Hay quien dice que la Navidad es época de milagros, pero hay cosas que son simplemente imposibles. Un fic fuera de temporada presentando a Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore... y los profesores de Hogwarts.


> **Notas:**Absolutamente nada de lo relacionado con _Harry Potter _me pertenece, ya que es de J.K. Rowling, de la Warner Bros. y tal. Yo me limito a fantasear sin cobrar por ello y a hacer pequeños experimentos como este cuyo objetivo de estudio me guardo para mí, si no es mucho pedir. U Con todos mis respetos a la persona que trabajó en la traducción al castellano de _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, he dejado algún término en inglés porque me parece bastante mejor que el equivalente que le tocó en mi lengua materna.
> 
> Por lo demás, sé que el fic está actualmente fuera de temporada, pero lo escribí hace muchos meses (lo subí a la red el 16 de Enero del 2004). Y ya no me enrollo más. Saludos.

* * *

**Feliz, feliz Navidad, Hogwarts.**

_"Viviré mi vida como yo decida.  
Hasta que caiga..."_

Tim Jenson, _Stray_

> Nunca estuvo enfermo. 
> 
> Era difícil de creer, cierto, pero era la verdad. Nunca estuvo enfermo. ¿Vomitó? Si. ¿Se mareó? Sin duda. ¿Le dolió el estómago? Afirmativo. ¿Sus amigos tuvieron que acompañarle hasta la enfermería porque él no era capaz de caminar derecho? Correcto.
> 
> Como también era correcto que nunca estuvo enfermo.
> 
> La señora Pomfrey dio con la solución al enigma después de hacerle probar, una tras otra, miles de pociones destinadas a aliviar una mala gastroenteritis que jamás estuvo ahí y que, por supuesto, no funcionaron al carecer de un objetivo contra el que actuar. Así que la enfermera del colegio acabó concluyendo que todo aquel episodio había sido consecuencia de la ingestión (sospechaba que de forma no demasiado accidental) de una Poción de Sugestión y que, si se había puesto enfermo, había sido gracias a sus propias ideas, o a lo que decían los demás al respecto. Su teoría se probó acertada cuando el joven dejó de estar enfermo inmediatamente al saber que todo su mal era autosugestionado. Claro, que entonces comenzó a sentirse como un estúpido, pero ese solía ser el efecto secundario más frecuente de las Pociones de Sugestión.
> 
> - Deberíais hacer las paces con Severus Snape y dejar de gastaros estas bromas tan pesadas -comentó la señora Pomfrey mientras acompañaba al joven fuera de la enfermería-. Por ahora no ha sucedido nada, pero podría resultar peligroso.
> 
> Sirius Black, el enfermo... o mejor, el afectado, no dijo nada. Se despidió y se dio media vuelta, echando a andar por el pasillo. La sospecha de la señora Pomfrey en cuanto a Severus Snape era lógica, dado que tenían por costumbre hacerse la vida imposible. El también habría pensado en _Snivellus_ como autor en primera instancia, y ya estaría pensando en miles de formas de vengarse, de no haber estado completamente seguro de que el chivato mayor del reino no estaba detrás del asunto esta vez.
> 
> Sus sospechosos, por el contrario, eran tres. Tres sospechosos que dormían en la misma habitación que él. Tres sospechosos que no estaban en Hogwarts en aquellos momentos, sino ayudando a sus correspondientes familias a preparar la cena de Navidad. Tres sospechosos que resultaban ser sus mejores amigos. Tres sospechosos llamados James Potter, Remus J. Lupin y Peter Pettigrew o, como iban a pasar a llamarse a partir de entonces, _"Urdidor"_, _"Intrigante"_ y _"Conspirador"_.
> 
> Porque estaba completamente seguro de que los culpables habían sido sus propios amigos. Le habían mezclado la dichosa poción con el zumo de calabaza que habían sacado a escondidas de la cocina la noche antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando montaron su propia fiesta navideña por la seguridad que iba a ser imposible reunirse en vacaciones. En cuanto la enfermera del colegio le había contado qué hacía la poción y cómo actuaba, los engranajes del cerebro de Sirius habían comenzado a moverse y lo había comprendido todo con claridad. Todo cobró sentido: las miradas extrañas entre sus compañeros, el ligero nerviosismo que él había achacado a la inminente vuelta al hogar, cómo James le había preguntado _repetidas_ _veces_ si se encontraba bien, como Remus había _insistido_ en que le encontraba pálido, como Peter había dicho _una y otra vez_ que tenía mala cara, que le encontraban con ojos raros, con aspecto decaído, con voz débil...
> 
> En definitiva: que le veían _enfermo_.
> 
> No solía ser una persona fácilmente influenciable, pero la Poción de Sugestión actuaba precisamente así, haciéndote creer que lo que decían los demás era correcto y hasta una buena idea. Por supuesto, tenía límites; si alguien te insinuaba que tirarte a un pozo iba a ser divertido, tu cerebro se rebelaba y tomaba la orden por lo que era: una soberana idiotez. Y, como había pasado con la señora Pomfrey, cuando uno se sabía sugestionado se podía proteger a si mismo dado que _sabía_ que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción. El problema venía cuando la víctima no lo sabía, como había sido su caso. En esas ocasiones, y ante la sugerencia de que el afectado quizás estaba incubando una gastroenteritis aguda, el cerebro no podía más que admitir que era perfectamente probable si el citado afectado se había pegado la noche anterior un atracón a dulces. Y así sucedió.
> 
> Cómo se les había ocurrido la idea y cómo habían conseguido la poción era algo que Sirius no sabía, si bien no le extrañaba demasiado porque conocía las capacidades de sus tres amigos. Lo que si sabía, y con seguridad, era que había funcionado. Se había puesto enfermo de verdad. O, para ser exactos, enfermo de mentira.
> 
> De mentira o de verdad, lo que si era seguro fue que no resultó nada agradable pasar por todo aquello. Habían sido los peores dos días de su vida, postrado en una cama sin poder moverse porque el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor y el contenido de su estómago parecía no estar demasiado cómodo en el interior de su contenedor. O viceversa. Daba igual, porque el resultado era el mismo. Lo pasó fatal.
> 
> Pero lo peor del caso era que no podría echárselo en cara a sus amigos jamás porque, si había comprendido al instante quienes habían sido los autores del episodio, también había entendido el motivo. Y este no era otro que lograr que él, Sirius Black, pasase las Navidades alejado de sus padres. Y lo habían conseguido. La señora Pomfrey se había puesto en contacto con sus progenitores de forma inmediata, asegurándoles que era imposible que el muchacho se desplazase a Londres en las condiciones en que estaba. Así que, una vez recuperado, Sirius tenía vía libre para pasar las Navidades en el castillo que se había convertido en su hogar, lejos de la tétrica _Grimmauld Place_, lejos de Londres, lejos de los gritos, de los reproches y lejos de sus padres. Si estos se habían molestado o si se habían preocupado por él, era algo que desconocía. Y que tampoco le apetecía demasiado saber.
> 
> Así que, ¿podía enfadarse con sus amigos por haber montado todo aquello con aquel resultado en mente? No, no podía. Le era posible protestar por el modo en que todo se había llevado a cabo, porque le había costado dos horribles noches en la enfermería del colegio, pero sabiendo cuales eran los motivos que se escondían detrás de todo aquello, le resultaba muy difícil enfadarse con ellos. Es más, le resultaba del todo imposible. Solo esperaba que James y Peter no hubiesen dejado a Remus meter mano en la poción, o seguro que todo aquello iba a tener efectos secundarios indeseables. Las pociones que preparaba Remus tenían la extraña tendencia de provocar cosas que se suponía no debían provocar. Por eso Remus no se acercaba a un caldero a menos que pudiera evitarlo; es decir, la única relación de Remus Lupin con las pociones era en la clase homónima. Nada más. No es que fuese estúpido. Ninguno lo era. Era simplemente que Pociones no era su asignatura, así de sencillo.
> 
> Así que, después de pasar en cama dos días completos, Sirius Black, salió de la enfermería el veinticuatro de diciembre, con la brillante perspectiva de unas vacaciones de Navidad sin padres que le recordasen que como hijo dejaba mucho que desear… pero también con la perspectiva de estar totalmente solo. Sus tres amigos estaban en sus respectivas casas, su hermano en Londres y su prima Andromeda con su familia. Cierto que tenía todo Hogwarts para explorar, pero la perspectiva no era tan excitante como cuando tenía a sus tres colegas cerca.
> 
> - ¿Ya se ha recuperado del todo, señor Black? -escuchó entonces la inconfundible voz del profesor Flitwick, proveniente del Gran Comedor.
> 
> Sirius se asomó a la enorme estancia, dándose cuenta de que el árbol de Navidad había sido desplazado cerca de la entrada para dejar espacio a una enorme mesa de madera. Las mesas de las diferentes casas también habían desaparecido, y aquella que se levantaba en el centro del enorme recinto, con sus sillas alrededor, ya estaba preparada para la cena. El diminuto profesor Flitwick asomó entonces por detrás de las ramas del árbol; al parecer estaba ocupado cambiando el color de las luces en las alas de las hadas.
> 
> - Eso parece –respondió el joven.
> 
> - Me alegro, me alegro -contestó Flitwick-. Imagino que entonces se unirá a nosotros en la cena, dentro de una hora, ¿no es así?
> 
> Entonces el estómago de Sirius, libre por fin de la sugestión, que no se había llenado desde hacía casi dos días, protestó ruidosamente y dio a entender que tenía intención de unirse a la cena, con o sin consentimiento expreso de su dueño. Y, como Sirius había aprendido recientemente que su estómago podía llegar a tener vida propia, no dudó en aceptar la invitación.
> 
> Pero para eso aún quedaba una hora, que podía aprovechar en descubrir si había alguien más en la Torre de Gryffindor aquellas Navidades. O en intentar contactar con James y pegarle la regañina de su vida. O bien para subir a la Lechucería y mandar un mensaje triple, haciendo saber a sus tres amigos que se encontraba de muy mal humor y muy enfadado. Dudaba que se lo creyesen, pero era también una forma de hacerles saber que se encontraba bien y que no se preocupasen por nada. Podría añadir unas líneas también agradeciéndoles el gesto… aunque casi prefería optar por no hacerlo, y tenerles todas las vacaciones sintiéndose culpables. Si, era una idea cruel y despiadada… ¡pero ellos le habían hecho beber una Poción de Sugestión!
> 
> - No, mejor no. Tampoco quiero que pasen malas vacaciones… -comentó en voz alta, mientras el retrato que escondía la puerta la Sala Común de su casa se hacía a un lado.
> 
> La Sala Común estaba completamente vacía. No era la primera vez que la veía así, desde luego, porque en ocasiones sus amigos y él habían pasado por allí a altas horas de la noche, pero si era la primera ocasión en que sabía que estaba realmente solo, que aquel silencio sepulcral, roto sólo por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea y el golpear de la nieve en la ventana, no era debido a que el resto de los Gryffindors estuviesen durmiendo, sino a que no había tal resto. La gente estaba en sus casas, disfrutando de unas vacaciones que estaban prácticamente ideadas para pasar alegremente en familia. Pero eso era sólo si tenías una familia con la que disfrutar.
> 
> - Pobre Regulus -murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Y yo voy y lo dejo solo…
> 
> Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta la escalera que daba acceso a las habitaciones de los chicos. Su cuarto estaba tan desierto como la Sala Común, y se le hizo realmente extraño estar allí en medio con la seguridad de que ninguno de sus tres amigos entraría por la puerta. No estaban allí, como tampoco estaban sus baúles, ni su ropa. Estaba solo.
> 
> - Pero por lo menos no tendré que soportar a Kreacher –dijo.
> 
> La sola idea de no tener que aguantar al elfo doméstico de la familia le hizo recuperar la sonrisa casi instantáneamente mientras buscaba unos cuantos trozos de pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Garabateó un mensaje que repitió otras dos veces y después se demoró un poco más para escribir a su tío Alphard, al que aún no había felicitado por Navidad porque pensaba escribirle cuando estuviera en su casa, para tener algo que hacer. Seguro que se reiría de lo lindo cuando se enterase de todo lo que había pasado. El tío Alphard era así, por eso le caía tan bien.
> 
> Una vez terminadas las cartas y cerradas de forma segura, salió al exterior de la Sala Común y se dirigió a la Lechucería casi a la carrera después de mirar un reloj de pared y darse cuenta que casi era la hora de cenar. No había muchos animales descansando allí, de todas formas; en primer lugar porque era la hora de comenzar a salir de caza y, en segundo, porque la gente se había llevado sus mascotas con ellos. Así que la disponibilidad de lechuzas era muy limitada, aunque aún así Sirius pudo elegir dos ejemplares fuertes, el primero para sus amigos y el segundo para tío Alphard, porque cualquiera sabía hasta dónde tendría que volar el pobre animal para entregarle la carta.
> 
> En cuanto vio a las dos lechuzas salir de la estancia, se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido, aún más rápido si cabía. Ya iba con la hora pegada cuando había subido a la Lechucería y, después de pelearse un poco y convencer a los dos animales de que salieran al exterior con el tiempo que estaba haciendo, era muy probable que los pocos minutos que le quedaban hubiesen volado. Por suerte descubrió que estaba equivocado cuando uno de los relojes cercanos a la entrada al castillo le informó que llegaba a tiempo.
> 
> Por desgracia, no fue eso lo único que descubrió.
> 
> - _Fabuloso_ –escuchó una voz a uno de los lados, como si naciese de las mismas sombras.
> 
> No necesitó darse la vuelta ni ver aparecer la figura vestida de oscuro para saber que se trataba de Severus Snape. Su voz estaba tan cargada de cinismo que resultaba tan desagradable como la capa de grasa que siempre recubría su pelo. Si uno lo pensaba con detenimiento, resultaba hasta apropiado. Claro que Sirius Black jamás se paraba a pensar nada relacionado con Severus Snape, a no ser que fuera el método más divertido de hacerle la vida imposible. Por no pensar, ni siquiera se había molestado en imaginar que Snape podría pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts. ¿A quién le interesaba, de todas formas?
> 
> - Por si las fechas no fuesen suficiente, encima Sirius Black nos _honra_ con su presencia –continuó el otro joven, pasando de largo a su lado, sin mirarle, en dirección al Gran Comedor.
> 
> - Te permito que te consideres honrado –replicó Sirius casi de forma instantánea-. En todo caso, deberías estar contento de que alguien te hable, _Snivellus_.
> 
> - Mi felicidad habría sido completa de enterarme que te habías ahogado con tu propio vómito –contestó Snape, que se había detenido en seco al oír el apelativo. Por su respuesta, Sirius supo que había conseguido molestarle, y eso le hizo sonreír.
> 
> - Entonces sólo tienes que ponerte delante de mí –dijo Sirius-. Cada vez que te veo tengo ganas de vomitar.
> 
> A la primera victoria le había seguido un contraataque de su enemigo, pero la réplica de Sirius hizo que Snape se girase en redondo dispuesto a encararle. Vio como el chico de la nariz ganchuda echaba mano a uno de sus bolsillos, donde Sirius sabía que solía guardar la varita. Black no se acobardó y se preparó para hacer otro tanto.
> 
> - Sirius, Severus –se oyó entonces la voz del director Dumbledore. Al girarse, ambos jóvenes le vieron descender las escaleras mientras les miraba con aire casual-. ¿Aún no habéis entrado al comedor?
> 
> - No, señor -contestó Snape rápidamente-. Black me contaba lo mal que lo ha pasado estos días. Al parecer ha padecido _tanto _que ahora apenas puede sostenerse en pie…
> 
> Sirius apretó los puños con fuerza y miró directamente a Snape, mas que tentado a sacar la varita y conjurar un hechizo que le lavase la boca con jabón, al muy bocazas. ¿A quién se creía que estaba llamando débil? Pero, justo cuando su mano ya llevaba camino a su bolsillo, notó los dedos del director en el hombro.
> 
> - ¿Es cierto eso, Sirius? –preguntó este.
> 
> - Claro que _no_ -contestó él, sin dejar de mirar a Snape, que había esbozado una sonrisa torcida llena de dientes amarillos-. Estoy perfectamente.
> 
> - Bueno, de todas formas no hay por qué preocuparse. Te aseguro que la cena de Navidad en el colegio siempre es fabulosa, animaría a un muerto… si estos pudiesen comer, claro –comentó Dumbledore, empujándole ligeramente y caminando en medio de los dos muchachos-. Severus puede dar fe de ello.
> 
> - Sin duda, señor.
> 
> - Oh, sin duda, señor –repitió Sirius.
> 
> Aquello último había sonado completamente como una burla a Snape y, por la cara que puso este, lo había comprendido. Sin embargo, el director Dumbledore no dijo nada y se adelantó a los dos jóvenes, saludando a todos los comensales, que se resumían en todos los profesores y unos cuantos alumnos. Para desilusión de Sirius no había ningún Gryffindor en el grupo, así que eso significaba que estaba realmente solo. No era que importase demasiado, claro, porque lo que realmente importaba en ese momento era que todo el mundo se había sentado ya… y que el único asiento que le quedaba libre estaba al lado de otro asiento libre. Y el único comensal, además de si mismo, que no tenía sitio por el momento era Severus Snape.
> 
> ¿Quería eso decir que iba a tener que comer al lado de _Snivellus_? No. Aún peor. ¿Quería eso también decir que tenía que comer al lado de _Snivellus _y ser capaz de _retener_ la comida en el estómago? ¿Era ya muy tarde para decirle a la señora Pomfrey que no se encontraba tan bien después de todo?
> 
> A pesar de todo, Sirius se acercó hasta una de las sillas con gesto resuelto y se sentó. Tenía hambre y Severus Snape no era lo suficientemente importante como para impedirle comer todo lo que no había comido en dos días. Si era cierto lo que el director había dicho, y dada su experiencia en temas culinarios en la escuela no le cabía duda de que lo era, aquella cena iba a llamar tanto su atención que iba a olvidarse de todo lo demás. Y, en todo caso, sólo tenía que concentrarse en el resto de comensales, lo cual no era muy difícil. Cualquiera era más interesante que _Snivellus_.
> 
> Snape no tardó en sentarse a su lado izquierdo con un gruñido, y en apartar la silla todo lo que pudo sin pegarse al otro comensal. Sirius estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero decidió quedarse en el sitio y no darle ese gusto a Snape, que gruñó una vez más. Hubiera hecho gala de todo aquel espacio poniendo los codos en la mesa y acomodándose a su antojo de no saber que aquel era un gesto de mala educación.
> 
> - Bueno, bueno, bueno. Un año más estamos todos aquí reunidos para celebrar la Navidad –comenzó de repente el director, levantándose de su silla en una de las cabeceras de la mesa-. Diría algunas palabras, pero estoy tan hambriento que no se me ocurre nada. Así que… ¡Feliz Navidad y que aproveche!
> 
> Y, tras eso, se sentó. Cualquiera podría sorprenderse por tal despropósito de discurso navideño, pero lo cierto era que todos los presentes estaban ya acostumbrados a las excentricidades del director de la escuela. De hecho, algunos de estos presentes, como era el caso de Sirius, las encontraban divertidísimas, así que no protestaron. Y mucho menos cuando las bandejas de oro de la mesa se llenaron a rebosar con deliciosa comida. El estómago de Sirius comenzó a reclamar la atención en cuanto su dueño posó la vista sobre lo que parecía ser una humeante fuente de puré de patata recién apartada del fuego. El hecho no dejaba de ser curioso, dado que Sirius no se consideraba en absoluto incondicional del puré en cualquiera de sus sabores, salvo si era para usarlo como proyectil contra alguien con ayuda de una cuchara. Pero para eso venía mejor tener un compañero que te cubriese del objetivo mientras preparabas la catapulta, por no hablar de una mesa mucho más llena y no tan repleta de profesores. Uno podía ser obvio, pero serlo tanto era de idiotas.
> 
> De todas formas, eso no importaba demasiado en aquel momento, porque lo que resultaba realmente vital era llenarse el estómago. Pero el problema con la fuente del vistoso puré de patatas era que estaba fuera de su alcance pero se situaba en una posición demasiado cercana al brazo de Severus Snape para su gusto. Porque eso significaba que, si quería puré, tenía que pedírselo a _Snivellus_.
> 
> Bueno, ¿y qué? El puré nunca le había gustado.
> 
> - Sirius, por favor –escuchó entonces la voz del director Dumbledore-. ¿Podrías alcanzarnos la fuente del puré? Tiene buena pinta, y creo que a Angela y a mi nos gustaría probar un poco.
> 
> A Sirius le pareció notar un brillo extraño en los ojos del director justo antes de que este se volviese hacia la niña que se sentaba a su derecha, que tenía pinta de necesitar esconderse debajo de la mesa para que el director no hablase con ella, más que de querer probar el puré de patatas. Sintió un súbito sentimiento de compañerismo y hermandad hacia aquella pequeña Hufflepuff, dado que a él le pasaba una cosa muy parecida. Porque para pasarle el plato a Dumbledore, primero se lo tenía que pedir a Snape.
> 
> O quizás no. Sirius miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algún comensal al que poder pedir el favor. Podría hacerlo él mismo. Podría levantarse de la silla, agarrar la fuente y pasarla, pero era de muy mala educación. Por mucho que el director intentase darle un aire informal, aquella cena no era una cena de amigos. Era una cena de profesores y alumnos, y él era un alumno. Un alumno con la mala suerte suficiente como para no tener a nadie a quien pedir que le pasase una bandeja de condenado puré de patatas. Nadie, salvo…
> 
> - Pásame el puré –le dijo a Snape, sin mirarle siquiera. Pero, por el rabillo del ojo, vio la cosa más desagradable del mundo.
> 
> Severus Snape sonreía.
> 
> - ¿Cómo has dicho, Black? –preguntó, con aquella voz siseante-. No te he oído bien.
> 
> ¿Y cómo quería oírle bien con esa _gruesa_ capa de grasa encima de la cabeza? Seguro que una buena parte le había entrado en las orejas, y por eso… Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sirius apartó de su mente imágenes aún más asquerosas y miró a Snape.
> 
> - Que me pases el puré de patatas –dijo, con los dientes apretados. Snape volvió a sonreír.
> 
> ¿Tenía que enseñar los dientes por necesidad?
> 
> - Creo que sigo sin oírte –repitió.
> 
> Sirius apretó el puño por debajo de la mesa. No iba a caer en su provocación. No iba a caer en su provocación. No iba a caer en su provocación. No iba a caer en su provocación. No iba a caer en su provocación. No iba a caer. No iba a caer. No iba a caer. No iba a caer por nada del mundo…
> 
> - Que me pases el puré de patatas, _Sniv_… Snape –se corrigió en el último segundo.
> 
> No iba a caer en su provocación. Pero, como _Snivellus_ repitiese que no le había oído, lo único que iba a probar durante la cena iba a ser el puño que el mismo Sirius tenía apretado debajo de la mesa. Como se llamaba Sirius, que Snape se tragaba su puño.
> 
> Y, justo cuando Sirius ya pensaba que iba a ser necesario llegar a las manos, Snape alargó un brazo, levantó la fuente y se la pasó a Sirius. O, más bien, la dejó caer en las manos de Sirius, que casi la dejó caer al suelo a su vez. Debería haberlo esperado, por supuesto.
> 
> - ¿Qué se dice, Black? –preguntó Snape, aunque no miró y, por tanto, se perdió la mirada que le dirigió Sirius, que expresaba muy a las claras lo que iba a decirle a continuación. Algo referente a su familia y su sorprendente parecido con el lodo de un pantano…
> 
> - Ah, excelente –interrumpió Dumbledore en aquel momento-. El puré. Acércalo aquí, Sirius –le pidió, y al joven no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, aunque en su cabeza aún resonaban las palabras que le hubiera gustado dirigirle a Snape-. Muchas gracias –le dijo el director una vez que agarró al bandeja-. ¿Cuántas cucharadas quieres, Angela? –le preguntó a la niña.
> 
> Sirius no se dio cuenta de la respuesta de la muchacha, ni le interesaba, dado que intentaba concentrarse única y exclusivamente en servirse comida de las fuentes que tenía alrededor sin escuchar los latidos de la sangre en los oídos. Si Remus estuviese a su lado le diría que Snape sólo estaba intentando enfurecerle, a lo que él respondería que lo había conseguido. Y entonces su amigo le recordaría que la mejor ofensa a un enemigo era no escucharle, tras lo que Peter comenzaría a asentir y James le miraría sin entender, porque James tampoco habría comprendido a Remus. Porque no era lógico. ¿Tu enemigo te ofendía y tú no le hacías caso? ¿No quedabas entonces como un cobarde?
> 
> De todas formas, Severus Snape podía considerarse muy afortunado esa noche por tener como oponente a un Sirius Black muy hambriento que había decidido llenar su estómago con comida antes que su cabeza con ideas de venganza. De otra forma, el resultado de aquella situación podría haber sido muy distinto (por no puntualizar que, seguramente, también habría acabado con un Sirius Black castigado durante al menos un mes).
> 
> - Snape, ¿puedes acercarme las judías? –se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, sentada justo en frente de Dumbledore.
> 
> La piel cetrina de Snape adquirió una tonalidad aún más pálida al mismo tiempo que, entre mordisco y mordisco de carne asada, la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchaba. Porque la fuente de judías estaba justo a su lado, mucho más allá del alcance de _Snivellus_.
> 
> - Claro, profesora.
> 
> La voz de Snape sonó más sibilante que nunca al tener que forzarla para que el sonido se escuchase entre sus dientes apretados. Sirius sonrió aún más mientras volvía a llenarse el vaso de zumo. Al final iba a resultar que no era tarde para un final distinto, y esta vez sin arriesgar un castigo.
> 
> - Black –escuchó un poco después, en algo que sonaba como un gruñido-. Las judías.
> 
> Inmediatamente, un mundo de posibilidades se abrió ante Sirius. Podía hacerse el sordo y no contestar. O podía contestar, sin dejar de hacerse el sordo. Y, además de hacerse el sordo, podía hacerse el tonto. Podía comenzar una interesantísima conversación con la otra persona que se sentaba a su derecha, y olvidar a Snape completamente. O simplemente podía decirle que consiguiera las judías él solo.
> 
> La venganza no era un plato que se servía frío. La venganza era un plato de judías.
> 
> - ¿Cómo has dicho, Snape? –preguntó al final, decidiéndose al fin por devolverle la jugada a _Snivellus_-. Creo que no te he oído bien… -añadió, con la mejor y más radiante de sus sonrisas.
> 
> Como consecuencia, pudo apreciar el ceño más fruncido que había visto jamás, lo que sólo aumentó la anchura de su sonrisa de forma proporcional. Snape respiró profundamente un par de veces y, cuando una de las venas de su frente dejó de latir, se dignó a hablar de nuevo.
> 
> - Las judías, Black –repitió, con los dientes aún más apretados-. Pásamelas.
> 
> - Pero Snape… no has dicho las palabras mágicas…
> 
> Si las personas pudieran hablar por los ojos, Sirius sabía que las palabras que Severus Snape podría haber pronunciado a continuación no habrían sido muy diferentes a _"muérete, Black"_. Si las personas pudieran matar con la mirada, Sirius era conciente de que, en ese momento, debería haber caído al suelo, fulminado por algún mal desconocido, para después ser enterrado debajo de toneladas y toneladas de tierra y rocas.
> 
> Pero ni los ojos hablaban ni asesinaban, así que Sirius siguió mirando a Snape con una enorme, enorme, enorme sonrisa en el rostro, esperando. El otro volvió a inspirar no una, ni dos, sino infinitas veces y abrió y cerró los dedos alrededor del cuchillo y el tenedor que sujetaba.
> 
> - Las judías, Black –repitió, aunque esta vez apenas se le entendió, de tan apretadas como tenía las mandíbulas-. Por favor.
> 
> Y, aunque aquel "por favor" había sido mucho más parecido a un _"ojalá te pase por encima una manada de centauros a galope y yo esté allí en primera fila para verlo"_ que a un ruego, Sirius decidió ser condescendiente por una vez en su vida. Con un ademán que pretendía ser elegante, agarró la fuente de judías, la levantó y se la pasó a Snape, todo ello sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. El tono de la piel de Snape era extraño, mezcla de su palidez habitual con un violáceo poco saludable, y eso sólo contribuyó a hacer más deliciosa la dulce venganza.
> 
> Ah… Si James pudiera estar all
> 
> - Sirius, por favor, ¿me alcanzarías esa fuente de pollo?
> 
> Ah… Si James pudiera estar allí… ¡le recordaría que _no_ se debe ser condescendiente con el enemigo! ¡Nunca! _¡Jamás!_
> 
> - ¿El pollo? –preguntó, aún así, mientras escuchaba el resoplido de Snape a su espalda. El director asintió y le miró.
> 
> Y entonces, Sirius lo vio todo claro.
> 
> Cuando Dumbledore le miró por encima de sus anteojos de media luna y Sirius vio claramente aquel brillo en sus ojos azules, lo comprendió todo. Las peticiones del director, o de la profesora McGonagall, no habían sido de ningún modo casuales.
> 
> Con aquella sospecha el joven echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera fue el extraño comportamiento del resto de profesores, quienes habían pasado rápidamente de estar mirándole con bastante atención a conversar animadamente con la persona que tenían al lado, todo eso cuando se dieron cuenta de que Sirius giraba la cabeza. La segunda, de la disposición de los platos en la mesa. Daba la casualidad de que los platos principales se encontraban alrededor suyo, o de Severus Snape. El pollo, el asado, las judías, el puré de patatas, las salsas. Todo estaba a su alcance, o convenientemente lejos de su alcance.
> 
> Si todo eso era coincidencia, Sirius estaba dispuesto a comerse los calcetines de la suerte de Peter y, teniendo en cuenta que la prenda en cuestión ya tenía años de necesitar un lavado, la apuesta era sumamente arriesgada. Aunque Sirius estaba seguro, muy seguro, de ganarla.
> 
> - Sirius… -repitió el director Dumbledore.
> 
> - El pollo. Sí, señor –respondió el muchacho inmediatamente.
> 
> ¿Así que todo aquello era un montaje para que _Snivellus_ y él hablasen? ¿De quién había sido la idea? ¿Del director? ¿De la profesora McGonagall? ¿Del profesor Flitwick? ¿De la señora Pomfrey, en su intento de prevenir consecuencias de futuras bromas? ¿De todos al mismo tiempo?
> 
> ¿Y qué pensaban? ¿Estar así toda la noche hasta que la cosa funcionase? Aún mejor. ¿En serio pensaban que iba a funcionar? ¿O que no se iba a dar cuenta? No era ningún estúpido. Bocazas, sí. James siempre lo decía. Lanzado, sí, era la opinión de Peter. Irreflexivo, sí, como decía Remus.
> 
> Estúpido, no.
> 
> Si Dumbledore esperaba que, con aquella treta, Snape y él llegasen a ser amigos del alma, entenderse y apoyarse mutuamente, debía haber leído demasiados cuentos para niños. Eso o el espíritu de la Navidad había tomado Hogwarts como residencia de vacaciones, porque si no, no lo entendía.
> 
> - Snape, el pollo.
> 
> - Tsk, tsk, Black –dijo Snape, chasqueando la lengua como desencantado-. ¿Qué se dice?
> 
> Evidentemente, Snape no se había dado cuenta del tema.
> 
> - Snape. El pollo –repitió él.
> 
> Se volvió hacia el otro chico, le miró directamente y extendió una mano. Snape le miró a él, miró la mano y después, con un gesto de profunda sospecha, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Y entonces descubrió lo mismo que había notado ya Sirius. Que la charla de los profesores se reanudaba cuando les miraban. Que la comida estaba dispuesta de una forma muy determinada.
> 
> - El pollo, Snape –repitió una vez más Sirius-. ¿_Entiendes_?
> 
> - _Por supuesto_ que entiendo –respondió Snape, que alargó las manos, cogió la fuente de pollo y se la pasó a Sirius.
> 
> - Pues ya era hora –replicó el otro chico, recogiendo la fuente. Se giró hacia el director y la fuente cambió de manos-. El pollo –le dijo.
> 
> Le pareció apreciar que los ojos del director ya no brillaban con la misma intensidad, y que sus cejas se fruncían ligeramente, pero todo pudo ser producto de su imaginación, porque Dumbledore le dio las gracias alegremente y procedió a servirse el pollo. Dos minutos después, casi exactos, la profesora McGonagall pedía la salsera para su asado. A Snape ni siquiera le hizo falta hablar, la tenía en las manos (o más bien casi encima de la túnica) antes de pronunciar la primera palabra.
> 
> Y, aunque Sirius pensó que con eso había quedado todo claro, el director no se rindió fácilmente. Claro, que ninguno de los dos muchachos estaba por la labor de complacer a Dumbledore, y continuaron pasándose las fuentes y la salsera de mano en mano sin hablarse y sin mirarse apenas durante lo que restó de cena que, de repente, había perdido gran parte de su animación inicial.
> 
> Sirius se limitó a llenarse el estómago, como había sido su objetivo inicial, mientras esperaba que la cena acabase para poder retirarse cuanto antes a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y, de ahí, a su cuarto. Una vez allí buscaría el espejo que compartía con James Potter y hablaría con su mejor amigo, porque tenía que hablar con alguien de todo aquello. Tenía que contarlo para que aquella sensación en la boca del estómago no le acabara estropeando las Navidades. No era eso lo que sus amigos habían tenido en mente cuando habían ideado su treta. Y tampoco era lo que él quería.
> 
> No sabía muy bien contra quién iba dirigido aquel sentimiento, ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué sentía, aunque se asemejaba bastante a la indignación y tenía cierto parecido con la rabia. De una cosa estaba seguro: aquella sería recordada como la noche en la que el director Albus Dumbledore fracasó. Podía ser el director del colegio, podía ser un gran mago, podía haber detenido al infame Grindelwald… por Sirius, como si le había convertido en el calamar gigante que nadaba lánguidamente en el lago de Hogwarts.
> 
> _ Snivellus_ y Sirius Black no eran amigos. Y, si de él dependía, jamás lo serían. Prefería darse una vuelta por el Bosque Prohibido, en solitario y llevando carnaza en los bolsillos, a cruzar una palabra de más con aquel pelota de pelo grasiento. Y mucho menos si le obligaban. Para obligaciones y para escuchar cómo debía comportarse, ya tenía a sus padres.
> 
> Y podía asegurar que eran más que suficiente. 
> 
> **Fin.**


End file.
